Peak Human Strength
The power/ability to be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'enhanced'. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Capabilities Users' strength is at the maximum limit of human conditioning. They are capable of over-head lifting several times their own body weight (2 times at the minimum), up to a 800-1000 lbs level (about 360 to 500 kg) and bench-press up to 1,100 lbs - 1,500 lbs level (about 500 to 680 kg). They would be able to surpass feats of any Olympic class weightlifter, allowing them to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple people, break thin chains or steel cuffs, bend metal bars, and break down doors with a single strike. Offensively, the user is able to knock people out with one offensive impact, overpower multiple opponents, punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, lifting a full grown person in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. For some users, their strength is strong enough to wrestle or even overpower wild animals such as large bears, gorillas, and possibly beings with superhuman strength. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Critical Impact *Strength Combat Limitations *Enhanced or Supernatural Strength can easily overpower peak human strength, though it is not unheard of for a person with peak human strength to beat a person with super strength. Absolute Strength on the other hand, can also easily overpower the users, but to a much higher extent. *May damage/or hurt other people without meaning or noticing. *Beings with either Enhanced or Supernatural Durability can easily withstand blows from peak humans. *Weak against Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Notes *The human limit of strength is considered to be 800-1000 lbs (about 360 to 500 kg) over-head, and 1100-1500 lbs (about 500 to 680 kg) bench press. *If a user with peak human strength was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Strength, but not to Supernatural Strength. Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Live Action TV Gallery Akuru Akutsu's Punch Aho Girl.gif|Thanks to his Training Regimen and his bottomless hatred for Yoshiko Hanabatake, Akuru Akutsu (Aho Girl) gained near superhuman strength. Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess, allowing him to... Training Regimen by Bruce Wayne.jpg|...smash a brick wall barehanded and split a tree with a power kicks during his workout... Power Fists by Batman.JPG|...give Solomon Grundy a bloody nose with a double punch to the face... Batman Power.jpg|...bend prison bars with ease... Batman_throws_Superman.gif|...and throw Superman across a room. Peak Human Strength by Captain America.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) successfully gut-punches an enhanced Kree warrior. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin's (Marvel Comics) body is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat.... AnPymGoldDaredevil 172-013.jpg|...easily Crushing his traitorous underling with his bare hands... Peak Human Endruance By Hawkeye.jpg|Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Strength by Jigshaw.jpg|Jigsaw (Marvel Comics) breaks Spider-Man's wrist Peak Human Strength by Bane 1.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) was able to lift Batman who weighs 210 pounds... Peak Human Strength by Bane 2.jpg|...and break his back with ease. Marv Sin City.jpg|Marv (Sin City) possessed an incredible level of strength that borders on the line of superhuman... Marv SLAP.png|...knocking Wendy out with just a slap... Power Punch by Scott Pligrim.JPG|Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) Winter Soldier from Marvel Earth-616.jpg|Aside from Winter Soldier's (Marvel Comics) Bionic Arm, his natural strength was enhanced to the peak of human potential. He shown feats like.... Winter Soldier 00003.gif|...using his strength kick to send a full grown man flying at further distances. Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) most prominent trait is his monstrous strength... Peak Human Combat by Shin 1.jpg|...fueled with rage over his best friend's death, he smash through a stone wall with his bare fist... Shin's Strength Kingdom.png|...lift and throw an armored Zhao soldier one handed... Power Punch by Shin.png|...and knocked a grown man half his size off his feet with one punch. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko 3.png|Despite his skinny appearance, Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was able to bend and break an iron spear just by swinging his blade. 哆啦A夢劇場版2016, 新·大雄的日本誕生_27277.jpg|Gian (Doraemon) is extremely strong despite being a obese child, he could do amazing physical feats which not even adult could do. FileMr.png|Mr. Sandman (Punch Out) quickly took the title of world champion and can demolish an entire building with his bare fists alone. Clark-still-win-pose-KOFXIII.png|Clark Steel (King of Fighters series) is possibly one of the strongest fighters in King of Fighters thanks to his incredible strength that can help him lift up even large fighters like Chang Koehan (who is 668 lbs). 4nhgn71esrvy.png|Archie Andrews (Riverdale) punches through solid ice to save a classmate. The Aberrants.png|Each Aberrant’s (TF2 Freak) strength is at a level a Human can achieve through intense training, and can possibly lift 800-1000 lbs or less, at least depending on how strong each Aberrant is. Ghost Strength Showcase.png|Through intense training overtime, Ghost (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to beat back most opponents and handle the heaviest of weaponry, such as his Assault Cannon. He can also possibly bend metal bars with ease and break down crates with his bare fists. Karate Scout Strength Showcase.gif|Karate Scout (TF2 Freak) can possibly not only bend metal bars, but he can also possibly lift heavier objects, karate chop and break a plank of wood with ease, as well as knock out normal Humans. Lord DeGroot.png|Lord DeGroot's (TF2 Freak) strength is at a peak Human level, allowing him to wield his Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker with little muscle stress. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kei Sha (1).png|Kei Sha, The Silent Hunter (Kingdom) possessed amazing strength which he applied through his Swordsmanship... Kei Sha's Heavy Sword Kingdom.png|...breaking an iron spear with a Heavy Strike blow from his blade sword... Gyou' Un Kingdom.jpg|Gyou'Un of Zhao (Kingdom) possesses powerful upper body strength which he fully utilizes during combat... Gyou' Un's Heavy Strike Kingdom.jpg|...slashing through an entire battalion of Qin soldiers with ease... Ba Nan Ji , the Iron Hammer of the North Kingdom.jpg|Ba Nan Ji, the Iron Hammer of Ganmon (Kingdom) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers